Sacrificio de amor
by Tari Elik
Summary: Una joven renuncia al amor de su vida, para que él pueda ser feliz con otra. Este es mi pequeño obsequio, que quise haceros para el 14 de Febrero. Disfrutadlo
1. Nuevos amigos

¡Hola! ^^

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Básicamente es para San Valentín pero por ser varios episodios empecé a publicarla antes.

Espero que os guste ^^

Por cierto, el personaje de Dominik no es otro que Lance Alvers "Avalancha" solo que decidí cambiarle el nombre ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes mutantes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo, única y exclusivamente dicha historia, inventada, escrita y publicada por mí XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Nuevos amigos**

En una noche de luna llena una joven corre con todas sus fuerzas huyendo de sus perseguidores. Eran más de las 12 de la noche y por la calle solo se encuentra gente peligrosa. Nunca debió haber entrado allí pero no le quedó otra opción. Si quería encontrar un lugar seguro tenía que pasar por allí. Tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con anti-mutantes. ¿Cómo diablos sabían que ella era mutante? Ahora lo que importaba era salir de allí. Eran imaginaciones suyas o ¿cada vez había más gente siguiéndola? Cruza una esquina y se topa con un callejón sin salida.

-¡No puede ser! –dice sorprendida sin poder creerlo.

Observa cómo sus perseguidores se acercan cada vez más a ella acorralándola en un rincón.

-Ahora no escaparás –dice uno con un bate en la mano.

-Di tus últimas palabras –añade otro joven con una antorcha, mientras se acerca más a ella dedicándole una sonrisa malévola.

-¡NOOO! ¡Aléjate! –dice la joven asustada, mientras ve cómo el joven de la antorcha acerca el fuego a su cara, en lo que la sujeta.

Sin explicación alguna, al menos que ellos entiendan, el grupo ve como su amigo acaba en el suelo, y la chica desaparece. Lo único que "observan" es un borrón.

-Si te gusta jugar con fuego ¿porqué no te metes conmigo? –oyen una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se dan la vuelta y ven a un joven de metro setenta que lleva un traje rojo y negro. Lentamente levanta la cabeza a la vez que hace aparecer una llama, que cada vez se hace más y más grande, en su mano derecha.

Los jóvenes le miran entre sorprendidos y asustados. De un momento a otro hace aparecer un león de fuego.

-¡Que empiece la diversión! –otro joven se acerca y resquebraja todo el suelo, abriéndole en dos.

El león se acerca a los anti-mutantes, y los da un zarpazo de fuego haciéndoles caer a muchos de ellos por el agujero del suelo. Los que quedan, intentan huir, pero de nada les sirve cuando el león abre sus fauces y se los come. En un rincón agazapado, descubren a otro joven. Es el único que ha quedado vivo. El león se acerca y cuando está a punto de aniquilarle…

-¡Espera! –le dice Avalancha a Pyro -es mejor que él propague la noticia para que se atengan a las consecuencias los que se atrevan a meterse con mutantes.

-Está bien -aleja al león del joven. Luego se acerca a él -¡Lárgate! Pero diles a los demás anti-mutantes que si les volvemos a pillar intentando hacerle daño algún mutante más… esto que has visto hoy será poco para lo que les haremos a ellos –le dice con decisión.

El joven se levanta tembloroso, y se aleja con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Pyro hace desaparecer el león, y junto con Avalancha sale del callejón.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Plateado junto con la joven? –pregunta Avalancha.

-Estoy aquí –oyen una voz a sus espaldas -¿Porqué habéis tardado tanto con esos humanos? –les pregunta.

-Nos estuvimos divirtiendo un rato -dice Pyro- ¿Dónde dejaste a la muchacha? –pregunta

-Me dio las gracias y decidió irse calle abajo –les informa.

-¿Le preguntaste si tiene un lugar donde ir? –pregunta Avalancha.

-¡Claro! Me dijo que sí tiene donde ir, pero si eso fuera cierto ¿no estaría mejor bajo techo que por estos barrios?

-Entonces crees que te mintió –resume Pyro pensativo, con una mano en su barbilla.

-Lo mejor será que la busquemos –dice Avalancha.

-¡Chicos! –Pyro se alarma mirando al cielo- ¡hay fuego cerca de aquí! –dice mientras hace una plataforma de fuego y se aleja por los cielos.

Plateado se lleva a Avalancha y en un momento están frente al edificio en llamas. La joven que buscan la tienen delante, fuera de control quemando todo a su paso. Pyro sigue en la plataforma de fuego, pero esta vez se encuentra encima del edificio. Utiliza sus poderes y poco a poco el fuego va desapareciendo, hasta quedar extinguido por completo. Pyro aparte de poder crear y manipular el fuego a su voluntad, a más o menos 100 metros, también era capaz de absorberlo y hacerlo desaparecer como si él lo hubiera creado. Una vez acaba, baja casi hasta el suelo y se lleva a la joven, que todavía está sin control.

-¡Tienes que tranquilizarte! –le grita a la muchacha.

-¡No puedo controlarlo! –dice todavía nerviosa y lanzando fuego por todas partes.

Pyro para en medio de la nada, y sujeta a la joven por una muñeca, para luego soltarla casi por completo.

-¡No me sueltes! –la joven se sobresalta al verse a punto de caer al vacío, y las llamas que salen de sus manos desaparecen.

-¡Hasta que no te tranquilices no te subiré! –la dice

-¡No me sueltes por favor! Dios mío ¡estamos a demasiada altura! –dice mirando para abajo unos segundos.

-TRAN-QUI-LI-ZA-TE –la vuelve a decir articulando las palabras lentamente.

-¿Prometes no dejarme caer? –Le pregunta mirando de nuevo al vacío.

Pyro solo asiente con la cabeza. La joven intenta tranquilizarse.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –la pregunta Pyro para lograr que se tranquilice por completo haciéndola pensar en otra cosa.

-Me llamo Tari, Tari Elik –contesta todavía algo asustada.

-Encantado. Yo me llamo John, John Allerdyce –sonríe.

Pyro cambia de posición y se queda en cuclillas sujetando a la joven con ambas manos.

-Por favor súbeme –le dice casi rogando.

-Está bien –poco a poco eleva a la joven hasta que está a su altura -¿Ya mejor? –pregunta

Tari se abraza fuertemente a él.

-Bajemos a tierra, tengo mucho miedo –le dice casi sin voz.

-No te dejaré caer, no te preocupes –siente como ella se aferra más a él. Después mirándola sonríe para sí mismo.

Baja rápidamente pasando por donde se había ocasionado el incendio, en busca de sus amigos. Allí solo hay gente curiosa, y una tropa de bomberos mojando el lugar por si se volvía a incendiar. Al no ver a quienes busca supone que ya se han ido a casa, y se dirige hacia allí. Llegan, y aunque ya están en el suelo Tari no le suelta. Aún permanece con los ojos cerrados y aferrada a él.

-Ya hemos llegado, y ya me puedes soltar –la dice riendo.

Tari abre los ojos y se separa rápidamente.

-Discúlpame –baja la mirada clavándola en el suelo, sonrojándose.

John sonríe.

-No pasa nada. Solo estabas asustada y me abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas sin apenas conocerme –dice resumiendo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

Tari se sonroja aún más.

-Lo siento. He de irme –avanza unos pasos.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? –La pregunta- Qué quieres ¿volver a llamar la atención y que esta vez sí te cojan?

-¿Dónde quieres que me quede? –se da la vuelta y le mira de frente.

-Aquí, con nosotros –señala la casa

-No quiero molestar y tampoco tengo dinero con el que pagaros –le dice

-No te pediremos nada. Aquí solo encontrarás un hogar.

-Está bien –accede finalmente.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –oyen una voz detrás de ellos.

Se giran y ven a Pietro con los brazos cruzados y recargándose en un árbol cercano.

-Simplemente me entretuve –le responde John -¿porqué os fuisteis? –pregunta

-No podíamos quedarnos allí a esperar a los bomberos y a la policía ¿no? –detrás de ellos aparece Dominik saliendo de la casa.

-Por eso supuse que estaríais aquí –les comenta John.

-Al final se queda ¿no? –Plateado utiliza sus poderes y se aparece al lado de la joven, asustándola.

-¡AHHH! –Se lleva una mano al pecho –No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿quieres? –Avanza unos pasos en dirección a la casa -¿Entramos o estáis esperando que cambie de opinión?

Los tres sonríen y avanzan hacia la casa.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –pregunta una joven.

-Estuve ayudando a una chica que tenía problemas con anti-mutantes –John la informa.

-¿Y después qué paso? –quiso saber ella.

-Muchas cosas más. Mejor luego te cuento- la rodea con sus brazos por la cintura y la atrae suavemente hacia él –mejor bajemos a desayunar y ahí la conocerás –toca su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Está bien –la joven se sobresalta como dándose cuenta de algo -¿Es que está aquí?

-¡Claro! No tiene otro sitio a donde ir.

Ambos salen por la puerta. Su dirección la cocina.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Alguien entra en la cocina. Era moreno, ojos verdes oscuros, tono de piel un tanto oscuro, metro sesenta y cinco…

-¡Hola! ¿Tú quien eres? –al entrar se encuentra a alguien más.

-¡Hola! Soy nueva. Me llamo Tari –se presenta.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? –pregunta

-Anoche –ve como el joven se sienta en una silla enfrente de ella.

-Yo me llamo Nathan y llevo aquí como un mes -sonríe- por cierto, ¿has desayunado? –se levanta y comienza a hacerse el desayuno.

-Por ahí cogí algo, no te preocupes –responde.

Se hace el silencio, y por unos minutos nadie dice nada.

-No creo que con unas piezas de fruta tengas bastante –dice acercándose a la mesa con un plato en la mano. Después le deja frente a la joven que se queda sorprendida.

-No tenías porqué molestarte –dice mirando el plato de tortitas. - `¿Cómo lo habrá sabido?´-piensa.

El joven se da la vuelta y sigue haciendo el desayuno.

-No sería un buen anfitrión si te dejara pasar hambre ¿no crees?

-Pero… -dice ella sin terminar.

-No aceptaré un no como respuesta –vuelve a la mesa con su plato en la mano y se sienta- Comételo antes de que se enfríe –empieza a desayunar.

Ella le mira aún sorprendida. Nunca nadie había hecho nada por ella sin pedir algo a cambio. Estaba claro que no iba a aceptar una negativa por su parte. Lo que más le impresionaba era que sin conocerla fuera tan cortes.

-Gr-gracias –y empieza a comer.

Nathan como respuesta le sonríe.

-¡Buenos días! –entran Keira y John.

-¡Buenos días! –responden Nathan y Tari al unísono.

-¡Vaya que temprano te levantaste! –dice John.

Tari solo sonríe.

-Veo que ya conociste a Nathan ¿no? –vuelve a preguntar

-Sí, hace un rato –luego sigue comiendo.

Keira se sienta con el desayuno de John y de ella encima de la mesa. Era una joven de cabello rubio, ojos marrones claro, de complexión delgada, metro 68…

-Te lo dejé tal y como te gusta –se inclina un poco y le besa ligeramente en los labios.

-Muchas gracias amor –le dice dulcemente.

Tari se los queda mirando unos segundos y luego baja la mirada hacia el plato. Nathan se da cuenta y se inclina sobre la mesa ligeramente.

-Es Keira. La novia. Tiene el poder de adquirir el aspecto de cualquier animal –la informa en voz baja.

Tari los vuelve a mirar. Se los veía muy acaramelados. Se levanta, y va al fregadero para lavar el plato y todo lo que había utilizado.

Entonces entra alguien más. Se dirige a la nevera, y después de coger algunas cosas se sienta en el otro extremo de la mesa. No dice nada, ni mira a nadie. Va a lo suyo. Era un joven alto, más o menos metro 80, pelo largo, como hasta los hombros, de color rubio. Sus ojos eran del color del mar. Su complexión era delgada y su nombre era Kane. Sus poderes consistían en leer la mente, manipular a las personas mandándoles lo que él quisiera, sin que la persona pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, y hacer escudos mentales a su alrededor. Con ellos nada le podía hacer daño.

Tari al acabar lo que estaba haciendo repara en él, pero no pregunta nada, solo frunce el ceño. Luego vuelve a posar su mirada sobre "la parejita" y sale por la puerta. Se dirige al comedor y se sienta en el sillón.

-¿Qué me está pasando? –dice para sí misma en voz baja.

No deja de pensar en John y en Keira, pero al mismo tiempo siente algo inexplicable en su interior. Era como si acabara de discutir con alguien y sintiera rabia, a la vez que era doloroso. Un intenso dolor que la dolía al respirar.

Un tanto encorvada hacia adelante y con ambas manos en la frente la encontró Dominik.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? –se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

-Sí, no te preocupes –ladea la cabeza hacía el lado opuesto de donde estaba sentado Dominique y tras unos segundos le mira con una sonrisa forzada.

Después se levanta.

-Voy al cuarto que me asignasteis –y se va.

Dominik se queda pensativo como dudando de que lo que le había dicho fuera cierto. De lo que estaba seguro era que la ocurría algo.

-`Que extraño´-dice para sí mismo en voz alta.

* * *

Continuará…

Seguramente os habrá sorprendido mi aparición en esta historia pero simplemente quería hacer un fic en donde yo apareciera ¡Y aquí esta! XDD

En dicha historia hemos visto como una joven se ve envuelta en líos que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, pero ¿podrá seguir adelante como hasta ahora?

Gracias por leer y por los reviews ^^

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Esperanzas

¡Hola! ^^ Estoy de vuelta

Gracias por vuestros reviews y espero que os guste este nuevo episodio ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes mutantes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo, única y exclusivamente dicha historia, inventada, escrita y publicada por mí XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Esperanzas**

Pasaron las semanas sin ninguna novedad aparente. Todo seguía igual. John y Keira estaban juntos, hasta dormían en el mismo cuarto. Pietro seguía desapareciéndose por las noches y no volvía hasta bien entrada la mañana. Después, se pasaba unas cuantas horas durmiendo y cuando se levantaba ayudaba a unos y a otros en sus quehaceres. Dominik por su parte, parecía siempre estar a lo suyo, pero por otro lado se enteraba de todo, y estaba al pendiente de cada cosa que pasaba. Últimamente estaba más al pendiente de Tari. Se levantaba temprano y ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero también era verdad que la veía muy triste y apagada. Algunas veces se negaba a bajar a cenar diciendo que se sentía mal, pero luego por las noches salía a dar un paseo y volvía tarde. En alguna ocasión, ya de madrugada, incluso la había oído llorar.

De todo esto también se había dado cuenta Nathan. Por las mañanas, intentaba animarla llevándola el desayuno al cuarto, y en el resto del día la contaba chistes o la hacía reír con cualquier tontería. A pesar de sus esfuerzos todo esto de poco servía. Se la pasaba pensativa la mayor parte del día, como si estuviera en las nubes y a la vez continuaba triste. Por mucho que insistían, y preguntaban entre unos y otros, no había dicho qué era lo que la pasaba.

En ese momento, Nathan y Tari estaban en el comedor como todas las tardes a la misma hora, hablando de cualquier cosa. Había veces en las que su amigo conseguía sacarla de ese trance y se les pasaban las horas volando. Sin que se dieran cuenta entra John y se sitúa detrás de ellos, los cuales hablan animadamente en el sofá.

-Entre vosotros ha surgido la chispa ¿no? –Les pregunta de repente asustándolos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? –Pregunta Nathan.

-Solo un par de minutos –sonríe- me alegra ver que os lleváis tan bien.

Tari se pone tensa en el asiento. ¿Cuándo había entrado? ¿Cómo no le había sentido? No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Hacía ya varias semanas desde que había llegado, y como todos insistieron en que se quedara… pues finalmente eso hizo. Trataba por todos los medios de evitar encontrarse con John o con Keira. Cada vez que veía a ésta última, estaba radiante y feliz. Y cuando estaba con John mucho más. No podía soportar verlos juntos. Sentía una ira irrefrenable en su interior. ¡Hasta había roto objetos de cristal!

Esto era por Nathan. Éste podía manipular el cristal y hacerle cambiar de forma a su antojo. También la dijo que cuando se enfadaba era capaz de romper los cristales en mil pedazos. Eso ya le había pasado a Tari, solo que el único que lo sabía era el mismo Nathan, ya que notaba cuando ella estaba a punto de romper algo.

-Hace mucho que no te veía –dice John a Tari- y eso que vivimos en la misma casa –se ríe.

La joven solo sonríe vagamente.

-¡Hola amor! –Entra Keira- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estaba buscando –se acerca y le besa en los labios.

Tari aparta la mirada.

De pronto los cristales de esa parte de la casa empiezan a vibrar.

-Tranquila –susurra Nathan a su lado, tocándola una de sus manos.

Tari cierra los ojos unos momentos, para intentar tranquilizarse, pero no puede y los cristales vibran con más intensidad.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –aparece Dominik. Él también sentía las vibraciones, ya que parte de sus poderes consistían en generar con sus manos ondas de vibración parecidas.

-No sabemos –Contesta Pyro.

-¿Lo estás haciendo tú Nathan? –Pregunta nuevamente algo desconcertado.

-No. Sabes que no tendría motivos y que sé controlar mis poderes perfectamente –responde con seguridad.

-Entonces… -Todos miran a Tari. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, sus manos agarradas fuertemente a sus rodillas, y temblando.

-Tari ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no lo controlas? –pregunta John a la vez que toca su hombro. La joven abre los ojos de pronto, le mira y dice…

-¿Estás tan ciego que ni siquiera te lo imaginas? –le salta con voz resentida. Seguidamente se levanta y sale corriendo.

Un par de cristales se rompen en mil pedazos antes de que ella desapareciera por completo. Todos se asustan.

-¿A qué vino eso? –pregunta John incrédulo.

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré –dice Dominik mientras se dirige a la calle –Trataré de encontrarla –salta antes de desaparecer.

-¡Voy contigo! –dice Plateado que había llegado justo a tiempo para oír la frase que le dijo Tari a John, quedando asombrado. Utiliza sus poderes y en un tris tras estaba en la calle con su amigo.

Ambos ven como Tari, que estaba un poco más allá, desaparece, dejando tras de sí su estela que señalaba donde había estado.

-¡Plateado! –le llama Avalancha, aunque su amigo lo había visto todo.

-¡Sí, Sí, la detendré! –y se va.

Tari sin quererlo, ni desearlo había imitado el poder que tantas veces había visto a Pietro de utilizar. Y por desgracia no podía parar. De todas formas no la importaba. Lo único que quería era correr con todas sus fuerzas, para intentar no pensar en nada, y estar lo más lejos posible de su pesadilla. Esa horrible pesadilla en la que vivía día tras día, de la que parecía que no iba a despertar nunca.

-`¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él de esta forma si él no me quiere?´ -piensa- No tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que me ocurre, del tormento en que vivo –dice para sí misma en voz baja con frustración mientras sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos poco a poco.

Cierra sus ojos fuertemente, y unas lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, en lo que aprieta más el paso sin siquiera tener un rumbo fijo.

Pietro la alcanza fácilmente, y dando unas vueltas a su alrededor la agarra fuertemente, y frena en seco de repente. Tari exhausta dice…

-¿Por-Por qué has venido a por mí? –logra decir aún cansada de tanto correr.

La joven se va escurriendo en los brazos de Plateado, por lo que éste la deja a la sombra de un árbol. Se encontraban en un parque, casi al otro lado de la ciudad.

-No sé qué es lo que te está pasando últimamente pero ahora mismo me lo vas a decir –Tari mira al joven que está justamente tapando el sol que la llegaba, deslumbrándola, segundos antes, pareciendo que el brillo salía de él, en vez de recortar su figura.

-No me ocurre nada –aparta la mirada.

El joven se sienta en el lado hacia el que mira ella.

-Confía en mí –espera unos segundos.

Ella clava su mirada en el suelo. Parece pensativa y absorta en sus pensamientos.

-No podrías hacer nada por mí. Con lo que no tiene caso- dice al fin.

-Inténtalo –trata de tener paciencia.

-No podrías cambiar las cosas ni aunque tuvieras múltiples poderes mutantes –le mira- Déjalo estar ¿quieres?

El joven frunce el ceño.

-Después de todo lo que pasó hoy no puedes pretender que "lo deje estar". ¡Casi los matas! –replica.

-No insistas, no te lo diré –sentencia.

En ese instante suena un móvil.

-Disculpa –Pietro se levanta y responde- Dime John- silencio.

Tari se empieza a poner nerviosa. ¿Sería capaz de llevarla a rastras hasta la casa si se oponía a volver?

-Sí, no te preocupes –continúa la conversación. Se vuelve a quedar en silencio- En breve estaremos de vuelta- Se gira y mira a Tari, dándose cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba –Te tengo que dejar –silencio- Creo que tengo la respuesta… -baja la voz- al porque de su comportamiento –cuelga.

Se acerca a la joven, y cogiéndola del brazo la obliga a levantarse.

-Dime si me equivoco… Estas enamorada de John, y como no te corresponde estás con ese mal genio, triste y pagándolo con todos cada minuto del día ¿no es así?

¿Cómo demonios lo había averiguado? No quería que nadie lo descubriera pero al parecer todo se le había escapado de las manos y si ya sospechaba sobre ello, no iba a parar hasta saber toda la verdad. No tenía escapatoria.

-¡Contesta! –Pietro pierde toda la poca paciencia que le queda- Es eso. Tiene que ser eso- La suelta anonadado sin apenas poder creerlo.

Ella miraba a otro lado. Simplemente no podía mirarle. Lo más seguro es que lo tomara por una tontería, la diría que se dejara de tantas estupideces, y que madurara. Pero no dijo nada de eso.

-Volvamos –dice sin más.

-No sabes lo que se siente al ver a quien quieres con otra persona. Es el peor castigo que puedan darte. Es como tú propio infierno interior –dice reuniendo fuerzas y mirándole- nunca lo entenderías –baja la mirada.

-No lo entiendo, es verdad. Lo único que sé, es que él está prohibido para ti, y has de asimilarlo y olvidarle –la dice lo más tranquilamente posible.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga si no logro olvidarle? –pregunta de nuevo

-Tratar de huir no será la solución. Y mejor vámonos ya. Se está haciendo tarde –la agarra de la muñeca.

-Regresar tampoco –dice ella con firmeza intentando soltarse.

-Escucha… la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes asique no me vengas con excusas. Vuelves y das la cara. Luego ya se verá qué hacemos según vayan pasando las cosas –la coge y sale corriendo.

_**Segundos después…**_

Lo primero que hace la joven al llegar, es subir escaleras arriba, ignorando lo que le decían los demás miembros del grupo dentro de la casa. De lo que estaba segura era de que se iría de allí en cuanto anocheciera, ya que seguramente, Pietro les contaría a todos "su secreto", por lo que no tenía sentido continuar allí.

-Puedo ayudarte a sentirte mejor –oye una voz que proviene de la oscuridad. Se sobresalta, y enciende la luz. Casi era media noche.

Ve a un joven que ya había visto en alguna que otra ocasión. La primera vez fue cuando conoció a Nathan, dos o tres semanas atrás.

-¿Quién eres? –se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Kane, y te puedo ayudar con tú problema –se presenta- sé cómo te sientes, puedo leer tú mente, y la de los demás- explica.

-¡Vaya! –la joven se queda sorprendida.

-He estado leyendo algunas mentes, y ¿sabes qué? Todos están muy sorprendidos por lo que les dijo Plateado.

Lo que había supuesto desde punto y hora, ya se había hecho realidad.

-Gracias por decírmelo pero eso ya lo suponía –baja la vista.

-Aún no te lo conté todo -continúa.

-¿Qué más sabes? –le mira con curiosidad.

-También leí la mente de Pyro –la joven le presta más atención.

-Seguro piensa cosas horribles de mí –dice con voz triste.

-No, al contrario. Lo que los demás no saben es que John no ama a Keira, solo está con ella por lástima, porque sabe que le quiere –dice con voz segura.

-Pues no lo parece –habla Tari de nuevo.

-Él no puede creer que tú sientas lo mismo que él siente por ti –vuelve a decir y espera la reacción de la joven.

Se hace el silencio en la habitación.

-¿Qué has dicho? –cree que no puede haber oído correctamente.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? –pregunta

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-John me mandó. Quería que te dijera todo esto, y que además fueras dentro de media hora al parque cerca de aquí. Quiere hablar contigo.

-¿De veras? –Aún no se lo puede creer- no te creo.

-Si no me crees ve y compruébalo por ti misma –se cruza de brazos- Por cierto, si tenías pensado irte, vas a tener que posponerlo –sonríe

Tari se emociona. Si ha sabido que ella pensaba irse, de veras debe de estar diciéndole la verdad.

-Te- Tengo que arreglarme –da vueltas de acá para allá como loca. De un momento a otro para y se acerca a él- Gracias por todo.

El joven solo la sonríe.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites… avísame –y se marcha.

* * *

Continuará…

Aquí hemos visto cómo inevitablemente Pietro se entera del "secreto" de Tari y cómo también lo sabe Kane, el cual quiere ayudarla, veremos a ver qué pasa.

Gracias a todos por leer

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Mentiras y engaños

¡Hola! ^^

Seguimos con esta historia mía tan alocada XDD

Espero que os guste

Disclaimer: Los personajes mutantes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo, única y exclusivamente dicha historia, inventada, escrita y publicada por mí XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Mentiras y engaños**

_**Media hora después…**_

Tari llegó al parque justo a la hora indicada. Al pie de una fuente redonda, llena de pequeños farolillos, la cual tenía un angelito en medio, estaba sentado John. En cuanto la ve aparecer se levanta rápidamente. A ella le da la impresión de que está algo nervioso.

-Hola –dice ella al llegar.

John se había arreglado para la ocasión. Iba bien vestido, bien peinado y se había puesto loción. No dice nada respondiendo a su saludo. Solo la mira embobado. Finalmente, se acerca rápidamente, y cuando llega a su lado la agarra de la cintura, la atrae hacía sí, y la besa apasionadamente. Ella apenas puede creer lo que está pasando. Todo es como un bonito sueño hecho realidad. Desde el primer momento que la tocó comenzó a temblar en sus brazos. Él hace más profundo el beso, saboreando toda la miel de sus labios. Ella se abraza a su cuello para después entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello de él.

Hasta que no se separan, ella no se da cuenta de que todo el tiempo John ha estado "traspasándola su calor". Supone que no es por otra cosa que por sus poderes. Eso la hace recordar el día que le conoció. Cuando se abrazó a él, de igual forma emanaba calor, pero no se había dado cuenta debido al miedo que tenía por estar a tanta altura.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso si tienes novia? –pregunta la joven casi si voz.

-Ella no me importa tanto como me importas tú –responde acariciándola la mejilla suavemente.

-Entonces ¿por qué estás con ella? –vuelve a preguntar.

-Eso no tiene importancia ya –la mira fijamente

Permanecen así unos segundos. Al menos hasta que "inexplicablemente" se separan y acaban uno muy lejos del otro.

-¿Pero qué…? –empieza a decir ella.

John utiliza sus poderes haciendo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, y se pone en posición de ataque.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? –Tari oye una voz tras de sí, y se gira.

-¡PIETRO! –dice sorprendida.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –pregunta enfadado.

-Na-Nada –responde nerviosa. Él me citó aquí –intenta explicarle.

Pietro la mira lleno de ira, mientras que se le acerca poco a poco. La joven retrocede, pero de poco la sirve. Llega a su lado y la agarra fuertemente por los hombros zarandeándola.

-¿De veras? Sí como no –Dice con sarcasmo.

-¡PIETRO SUELTALA! –Pyro se acerca.

Plateado la suelta a regañadientes, mientras que le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –le pregunta a John.

-Son cosas que no te incumben –le espeta

-Espero no verte mañana por aquí –le dice Plateado a Tari, y luego desaparece.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? –la joven no entiende nada.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de que no te vuelva a molestar –responde él a su lado.

-¿Sabes qué? Pensé que era mi amigo –dice con desilusión.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Por la mañana John y Tari se la pasaron de acá para allá por la ciudad. Desayunaron y comieron fuera, por lo que hasta por la tarde no volvieron a casa. Al entrar se encuentran con Keira y Pietro esperándolos. Éste último había puesto al tanto de todo a Keira.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto? –salta Keira a John muy resentida.

-Simplemente porque no te quiero –contesta Pyro.

-¿Y precisamente ha de ser con ella y en mis propias narices? –vuelve a preguntar, cada vez más enfadada.

-No quiero darle más importancia. La quiero, y nada de lo que digas o hagas logrará que vuelva contigo –sentencia cogiendo de la mano a Tari para irse.

Plateado los detiene.

-¿No te dije "indirectamente" que te fueras? –ruge

-Será mejor que la dejes en paz, sino quieres vértelas conmigo –salta John poniéndose delante de Tari y quedando en medio de ambos.

-¡YA BASTA! –alguien más aparece

-¿Crees que tiene sentido que estén juntos de un día para otro? –Pregunta Pietro al recién llegado- Perdona pero no me lo creo –se cruza de brazos.

-Ellos pueden hacer lo que les de la real gana ¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! –La casa tiembla unos segundos –No admitiré este tipo de enfrentamientos ¿entendido? –Avalancha estaba furioso.

Keira es la primera en irse, seguida de Pietro.

_**Meses después…**_

Tari estaba realmente feliz y contenta, pero no por ello tenía una venda en los ojos, y no veía lo que pasaba. Keira estaba muy deprimida, y a veces se la pasaba intentando convencer a John de que volviera con ella.

Por otro lado, había visto a Kane muy cerca de la joven, preocupándose por ella o intentando animarla. De vez en cuando, Tari había hablado con él, y había conseguido sacar en claro que Kane lo que realmente quería era estar junto a Keira. Todo la resultaba extraño pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Pietro por su lado, no la hablaba, aunque de todas formas seguía "al pendiente", tratando de averiguar qué era lo que le había hecho ella a John. Nathan por su parte, estaba algo triste, pero siempre trataba de encontrar un hueco en "la agenda de Tari" y hablar con ella. Dominik era "indescifrable", y nunca se sabía qué era lo que tenía en mente. Esa tarde bajó justo cuando Kane se iba. Había estado hablando con Tari.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con él? –Tari estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del comedor.

-¡Hola Dominik! No pasaba nada, solo hablábamos. Le pregunté por Keira. Me comentó que sigue muy triste –le informa.

-¿Y por qué le preguntaste por ella? –quiso saber el joven.

-Es que el otro día me hizo un show. Me exigía que devolviera a John a la normalidad cuando ¡Yo no le hice nada! Esas ideas se las tuvo que meter en la cabeza Pietro –baja la mirada- ¿Porqué todo el mundo cree que soy la mala de la película? ¡Si hasta utilizó sus poderes convirtiéndose en perro, y casi me muerde! -le explica.

Los poderes mutantes de Keira consistían en poder adquirir el aspecto animal que ella quisiera, desde animales pequeños, hasta grandes y enormes carnívoros.

-Yo realmente no sé qué pensar, pero no pienso igual que ellos –la dice- Te voy a aconsejar algo… no te fíes de Kane. Con él "las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen" –lo último lo dice con voz más misteriosa.

_**Días después…**_

Nathan busca a Tari por toda la casa, pero no la encuentra por ninguna parte. Finalmente la haya en la cocina.

-Hola –saluda Nathan.

No estaba sola. La acompañaba Kane.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal te va? –le pregunta Tari.

-Bien –Responde Nathan. Luego mira a Kane.

Éste sin pensárselo dos veces se despide.

-Luego nos vemos –Se levanta de la silla y se va.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con él? –se dirige a Tari.

-Es mi amigo. Nada más –responde

-Ten en cuenta que con él "las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen" –la aconseja.

-¿Tú también? –Dice sorprendida- El otro día Dominik me dijo ¡exactamente lo mismo!

-Es para que pienses en ello ¿no? Si te lo decimos será por algo –y se va.

Tari se queda pensativa. Ya no podía ser casualidad si dos personas le decían lo mismo ¿o sí?

-Tengo que averiguar más cosas sobre él, y la mejor forma es de la misma manera que él hace –se dice para sí misma en voz baja- He de meterme en su cabeza- sentencia.

Después de pasarse horas intentando imitar los poderes de Kane, y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, por fin escucha la mente de Pietro, que estaba por allí "vigilándola".

-`A ver cuándo comete alguna imprudencia´ -piensa Pietro al borde de la desesperación.

-¡Lo conseguí! –pega un salto del sillón y sale del comedor.

Se topa con Pietro que no entiende nada.

-Deja de esperar algo que no llegará –le dice- No te preocupes lo solucionaré todo y así te podrás quedar a tus anchas –se va.

-¿Cómo ha sabido…? –Pietro no entiende nada y se queda desconcertado.

_**Al día siguiente al amanecer…**_

Tari apenas había dormido esa noche. Estuvo pensando la forma con la que lograr meterse en la mente de Kane. Sabía que no había manera de que no se diera cuenta, asique no la quedaba más remedio que tratar de lograrlo de noche y cuando estuviera dormido.

Entra sigilosamente al cuarto de Kane, y se acerca a su cama. Por suerte continuaba dormido.

-`Vamos allá´-Piensa la joven.

Cierra los ojos y se centra lo más que puede en Kane. Tras 5 minutos intentándolo por fin logra introducirse en su mente. Las imágenes y pensamientos van pasando como si de una película se tratara.

-¡AHHH! –Abre los ojos de repente asustada y retrocede unos pasos.

Kane despierta, y se levanta lentamente. La había pillado. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, porque finalmente y a su pesar, Tari había conseguido averiguarlo todo.

-¿Por qué me has utilizado? –le pregunta la joven, aún sorprendida.

-No te he utilizado, te he ayudado –responde tranquilizándose y volviendo a su pose normal. Para él la joven no era un gran peligro- ¿De veras creías que de otra forma John podría haber correspondido a tu amor? –prosigue sonriendo malévolamente.

-Entonces… ¡Me has mentido todo este tiempo! Te has hecho pasar por mi amigo para que confiara en ti, y así poder utilizarme convenientemente según tus planes ¿no es cierto?

Kane solo sonríe satisfecho.

-Debí de haber hecho caso a Pietro. Él conoce a John e intuía que algo malo pasaba. Después Dominik también me avisó, y de igual forma Nathan, y ¡no quise escucharles!

-Míralo de esta forma. Quédate conmigo y así ambos seremos "felices" –sonríe- Tú te podrás quedar con John y yo con Keira.

-Pero si lo que querías era estar con ella ¿porqué no utilizaste tus podres solo con ella? –pregunta.

-No es eso lo que yo quiero –dice- Quiero que ella me ame de la misma forma que a John. Con amor verdadero –aparta la mirada.

-¿Y no pensaste que yo también quería lo mismo? –Pregunta enfadada- Solo pensaste en ti –se cruza de brazos- Una pregunta –Dice más tranquila- ¿Él sabe lo que ocurre a su alrededor? ¿Es consciente?

-Todo el tiempo, incluso si hace daño verbalmente a su amada, pero no puede evitar hacer lo que yo le mando.

-¿Qué es…? –pregunta con curiosidad.

-Las órdenes eran quererte solo y exclusivamente a ti, sin importar nada ni nadie.

-¿QUÉ? –Se sorprende- ¡Ya mismo le estás devolviendo a la normalidad! –le manda alzando un poco más la voz.

Kane se echa a reír.

-¿De veras es eso lo que quieres? Porque yo te he visto "muy acaramelada con él" –sonríe.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo? –dice sin poder creerlo.

-Todo el tiempo –alza su mano derecha manteniendo el puño cerrado- En el parque, en vuestra cita por la ciudad… –va contando con los dedos, haciéndolos aparecer según añadía otra cosa más a la lista -¡Ah! Y fui yo quien avisó a Dominik para que detuviera el enfrentamiento que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo en la sala. Digamos que no me convenía que salieras mal parada –sonríe.

Tari abre los ojos sorprendida.

-Luego ya dejaste de ser "importante". –Prosigue Kane- Con solo mantener al margen a los demás haciéndoles pensar que tú eras la culpable de todo, me cercioraba de que no sospecharan de mí, y así tenía vía libre.

-¡AHH! Por eso ninguno ha podido averiguar nada al respecto –se tapa la boca con la mano.

-Exacto –se pasea por la habitación.

-¿Y Keira? –pregunta casi sin voz.

-Ella es fácil de manejar. La explicaba detalladamente todo lo que ocurría entre vosotros dos. De esa forma cada vez te detestaba más, y de igual manera me era más fácil convencerla de que olvidara a John. ¡Pero nada de eso ha funcionado! –dice lo último con fastidio.

-¿Tú la convenciste para que me amenazara? –pregunta enfadada.

-Aja. De esa forma tú pasabas más tiempo con John, para que no se acercara, y ella se desesperaba más y venía a mí. También servía como distracción o tapadera. Todo el mundo pensaba que era cosa de Keira pero no era así –suelta una carcajada.

-Sirvió para hacer tus fechorías pero… ¿no pensaste que con eso la hacías más daño? Has estado jugando con todos, pero ¡hasta aquí llegaste! –sentencia.

-Entonces… ¿Te vas a poner en mi contra? Ja ¿Tú y quien más? –se burla.

-No me subestimes –frunce el ceño.

Seguidamente utiliza el poder de Pietro, y se abalanza sobre él. Ambos chocan contra unos muebles, y caen al suelo sintiéndose un poco confusos.

-¡Ésta me la pagarás! –dice Kane poniéndose en pie.

Utiliza sus poderes intentando mandar sobre ella, pero la joven ya estaba preparada.

-No te será tan fácil –se levanta.

La joven ve algo que le llama la atención al otro lado de la habitación. Es un jarrón de cristal. Sin pensárselo dos veces se centra y le hace trizas. Luego acerca varios trozos de cristales al cuello del joven, que como le había cogido desprevenido no se lo espera.

-No lo hagas –la dice con temor sin dejar de mirar los trozos de vidrio.

Con todo el alboroto que habían formado llegan a la habitación Pietro, Dominik, Keira, Nathan y John, que al verlos se piensan lo peor.

-Tari ¡no lo hagas! –le grita Dominik.

La joven los mira.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Aún permanecían los cristales cerca, muy cerca del cuello de Kane.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo –dice Pietro.

-Las cosas no son como tú crees. Él es el que ha estado manipulándonos todo el tiempo –les explica.

-¿A qué te refieres? –esta vez habla Nathan.

La joven les intenta explicar todo lo más resumido posible. Al acabar…

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! –dice Keira perpleja.

En lo que hablaban Kane utilizó sus poderes manipulando a Pyro, y esperó el momento adecuado. Cuando la conversación termina le ordena a John, que ya tenía en su mano una bola de fuego, que la lance. Tari utiliza el poder mental para hacer un escudo invisible que frena la bola de fuego. Entretanto, Kane aprovecha ese momento para atacar a la joven, ya que ésta había tenido que dejar de prestarle atención por unos segundos a Kane, y por ello atraviesa la habitación volando.

-¡AHH! -queda inconsciente al chocar contra los muebles.

Dominik hace temblar toda la habitación logrando que Kane acabara en el suelo. En ese momento aprovecha Pietro para acercarse y atarle, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Luego de un puñetazo le deja inconsciente.

* * *

Continuará…

Aquí hemos visto que Tari al fin se decidió a averiguar qué era lo que realmente ocurría y descubre a Kane delante de todos.

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Estará todo solucionado?

Gracias por leer

¡Nos vemos!


	4. De vuelta a la realidad

¡Hola! ^^

Aquí estoy ya de vuelta como todos los días trayendo conmigo otro nuevo episodio de esta historia mía tan alocada XDD

Espero os guste

Disclaimer: Los personajes mutantes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo, única y exclusivamente dicha historia, inventada, escrita y publicada por mí XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 4. De vuelta a la realidad**

_**Al rato…**_

Tari despierta y se incorpora. La duele muchísimo la cabeza, y se siente desorientada. Mira a su alrededor. Está en su cuarto, encima de su cómoda cama.

-`Qué raro… ¿Todo habrá sido solo un sueño?´-Piensa.

No podía ser. Si así fuera tendría puesto su pijama, y no le dolería tanto la cabeza. Mira hacia su derecha y ve a Nathan en un sillón, cerca de su cama, profundamente dormido. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

-`Nathan siempre tan atento conmigo. Es un sol´-Piensa.

Después se levanta, coge ropa limpia y se dirige al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba una ducha para poner en orden sus ideas. Al rato, abre la puerta y en ese momento se despierta Nathan. Se sobresalta al no encontrarla en la cama.

-Estoy aquí –dice la joven llamando su atención.

-Oh, ¿desde cuándo estas despierta? –pregunta al verla.

-Hace un rato –sonríe.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Estuve durmiendo como un lirón! –se rasca la cabeza riendo.

-Es que me daba pena despertarte –se echa a reír también.

En ese momento entran: Dominik, Pietro, John y Keira.

-¡Vaya! Veo que ya despertaste, ¡y de buen humor! –exclama Dominik alegre.

-Sí, -mira a John y a Keira unos segundos, y luego aparta la mirada –Ya sé que os resultará raro pero ¿qué pasó? –pregunta confundida.

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos de Kane. Ya no volverá a molestar a nadie –dice Pietro.

-¿Qué le hicisteis exactamente? –frunce el ceño.

-Bueno… digamos que ya no podrá utilizar sus poderes contra nadie –explica John- se los anulamos- sonríe.

-Quería disculparme con todos por lo ocurrido –baja la vista- me lo advertisteis y no os quise escuchar.

-Al contrario –dice Nathan- Si no fuera por ti, aún seguiríamos bajo las órdenes "del malvado Kane" –se acerca a ella y la da ánimos poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Tenía que hacer algo ¿no? –le responde sonriéndole.

-Al final cumpliste con lo que dijiste –habla Pietro- Te debo una disculpa.

-Yo siempre cumplo con lo que prometo. Aunque si no hubieras sido tan pesado… lo hubiera sobrellevado mejor.

Todos se echan a reír.

-¿Quedamos en paz? –dice de nuevo Pietro extendiéndole la mano.

Le mira con desconfianza unos segundos.

-Está bien –Cede al fin estrechándole la mano.

Todos se van del cuarto excepto Keira. Cuando se quedan solas…

-Quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho –se acerca un poco- me imagino que te ha de haber costado mucho decidirte.

Tari se sienta en la cama sin responderla.

-¿Él es feliz contigo? –pregunta casi sin voz.

-Sí, por suerte vuelve a ser el mismo de antes –sonríe.

-Hazle feliz. Yo con eso me conformo. Si él es feliz yo también –dice a la vez que se pone de pie y se aleja unos pasos dándole la espalda a Keira. Su voz sonó algo quebrada.

-Gracias de nuevo. No sabría cómo pagártelo –Se dirige hacia la puerta, la abre y sale.

Tari se abalanza sobre la cama, abrazándose a un cojín.

-`Adiós amor mío. Fue bonito mientras duró´–dice en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

Luego se echa a llorar desconsoladamente. Había sido un bonito sueño, pero de alguna forma sabía que tarde o temprano despertaría, como si hubiera tenido una especie de presentimiento. Y al fin se había hecho realidad.

_**Al rato…**_

-¿Tari? –un joven entra en el cuarto.

La encuentra sentada en la mesa de estudio, guardando una hoja en un sobre.

-¿Qué haces? –la pregunta con interés.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor? Dale esta carta a John de mi parte –Nathan escucha su voz quebrada.

Después se levanta, se gira y le extiende la carta sin mirarle. Nathan la coge un tanto confundido.

-Claro, pero… ¿no prefieres dársela tú misma? –ve a Tari limpiarse las lágrimas.

-N-No puedo –logra decir.

-Anda ven aquí –se acerca más a ella y la abraza- sabes que tienes que renunciar a él y olvidarle.

-Ya renuncié, ¿por qué crees que me duele tanto? –logra volver a decir.

-Tienes que asimilarlo –nota como la joven se abraza más a él y se echa a llorar.

Permanecen así un rato.

-No me gusta verte así –Nathan rompe el silencio- Me duele verte sufrir –se separa un poco- anda deja de llorar –la limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

-Gracias por tú apoyo moral y tus ánimos –quisiera no sentir lo que siento pero no lo puedo evitar –le comenta la joven triste.

_**Al anochecer…**_

Nathan le había entregado a John la carta de Tari hacía un rato, pero tuvo que encontrar la manera de "deshacerse" de Keira. Quería leer a solas, y si Keira se enteraba de que tenía una carta de Tari, lo más seguro era que malinterpretara las cosas. Prefirió salir a tomar el aire. Un poco lejos de la casa se para, se recarga sobre un árbol, y saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta la carta. La abre, hace aparecer fuego de su mano derecha para ver mejor, y comienza a leer.

_**`Si estás leyendo esto significa que has vuelto a la normalidad y que todo sigue siendo como antes. No sé si Kane me contó la verdad y recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntos, cada palabra, cada caricia, cada aliento de vida que me diste. Ya sé que para ti no significó nada, tan solo un mal trago que querrás olvidar cuanto antes, pero para mí lo eras todo, y aún lo sigues siendo.**_

_**También sé que con Keira serás feliz, tanto o más de lo que fui contigo en este tiempo. Pero ya no tiene caso que siga viviendo con vosotros. Os estaré eternamente agradecida por haberme hecho sentir una más, pero no puedo permanecer así por más tiempo. Simplemente no soportaría verte con Keira cada día, feliz y dichoso, mientras yo muero de amor por dentro. No de nuevo.**_

_**Seguramente a estas alturas yo ya estaré muy lejos. Gracias por todo. Fue bonito mientras duró.**_

_**Se despide encarecidamente alguien que te sigue amando con todo su ser, y que ha dejado en ti su corazón y su alma´**_

_**Tari**_

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que pudo reaccionar. Tari se iba y no podía permitirlo, no así, después de saber todo el daño que la había hecho sin darse cuenta. Sale corriendo en dirección a la casa. Lo más seguro era que se hubiera ido en sentido contrario de donde él se encontraba. Al pasar por delante de la casa ve como Nathan sale a toda prisa de la misma.

-Tari se ha ido- le informa Nathan a John sin dejar de correr.

-Ya lo sé- responde John a su lado a su lado- tenemos que encontrarla.

_**A los 5 minutos…**_

-¡Tari espera! –grita Nathan.

La joven estaba a unos metros de ellos y al oírle se para girándose sorprendida.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –pregunta anonadada.

Ambos jóvenes se paran frente a ella cansados. Los dos encorvan la espalda hacia delante y descansan apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

-No me vais a hacer cambiar de opinión –exclama Tari cruzándose de brazos- perdéis el tiempo.

Ambos se incorporan ya más recuperados.

-No te puedo dejar ir- habla Nathan.

-Ni yo tampoco –corrobora John.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué? –pregunta la joven frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo te quiero pedir perdón –comienza John- Estuve ciego todo este tiempo, y no me di cuenta que te lastimaba con mi comportamiento. Después de lo de Kane pensé que él también te habría manipulado mentalmente, pero con la carta que me escribiste vi que no era así, tú verdaderamente sí sentías algo. Por eso quiero enmendar mi error, y pedirte que me des otra oportunidad. En fin, no quiero que te desaparezcas de esta forma –la explica.

-Pero ya te dije en la carta los motivos por lo que no me puedo quedar- la joven aparta la mirada.

-Lo sé –responde John- Pero podemos encontrar una solución- se queda pensativo unos segundos- ¡Ya sé! A ti lo que más daño te hace es verme todo el tiempo con Keira ¿no? Pues nos iremos por unos meses y así no tendrás que seguir sufriendo, y podrás olvidarme más fácilmente.

-No sé si pueda –responde aún sin mirarle.

-Yo no te di esperanzas –dice él

-Lo sé, pero ¿acaso crees que quiero seguir sintiendo esto? ¿Crees que fue a propósito? –le mira enfadada.

-No. Por eso te doy la oportunidad de que no me veas y poder recuperar la alegría –responde John.

-¿Y porqué aquí y no lejos? –pregunta de nuevo la chica.

-Por mí –salta Nathan que había estado escuchando paciente- No te puedo dejar ir.

-Ya sé que eres mi amigo pero… -empieza a decir la joven.

-Yo te amo –La interrumpe el joven.

-¿Qué? –exclama casi sin voz.

Nathan recorre los pocos metros que los separan. Tari se queda mirando sus ojos verdosos durante unos segundos.

-Ermm… He de irme –exclama la joven susurrando sin apartar la vista.

Cuando ella aparta la mirada y se gira un poco para irse, él la coge del brazo y la atrae hacia sí besándola suavemente. Después la rodea con sus brazos a la vez que gira su rostro hacia el otro lado, cambiando de postura y de algún modo "obligando" a la joven a darle acceso al interior de su boca.

John se había quedado sin palabras, y tampoco quería interrumpir. De algún modo no se había dado cuenta de lo que Tari sentía por él porque siempre había pensado que entre esos dos había saltado la chispa, y aún hoy día lo seguía pensando. Delante de él tenía la prueba. Sonríe para sí mismo.

-¿Qué hacéis… –llega Pietro y al ver a Nathan y a Tari besándose se queda a mitad de la frase -…Aquí? –termina.

-Estos dos acaban juntos, acuérdate de lo que te digo –salta John en voz baja.

Nathan y Tari se separan lentamente y se quedan mirando otro par de segundos.

-Te llevaré a casa aunque tenga que ser en brazos –la dice en voz baja sin dejar de mirarla.

Pietro y John hacen notar su presencia carraspeando.

-Está bien, volvamos –Nathan es el primero en hablar.

-¿No acabas de decir que me llevarías a casa aunque fuera en brazos? –Le pregunta la joven- Sigo pensando igual. No volveré así como así.

Nathan mira a John y a Pietro unos segundos. Éstos sonríen cruzados de brazos. Luego vuelve a mirar a Tari. Sin decir nada la coge por la cintura, la sube a su hombro derecho y comienza a andar.

-¡Hey suéltame! –grita Tari.

-Tú misma le has obligado a esto –la dice Pietro riendo detrás de Nathan con John a su lado.

Tari se acomoda mejor apoyando una mano sobre su barbilla en señal de resignación.

-Será un largo viaje –exclama.

* * *

Continuará…

Aquí pasaron muchas cosas en poco rato XDD

Tari decide irse y deja una carta a John contándole todo lo que tuvo que pasar y lo que sufrió. También le dice que ya no aguanta más y que se va. Él y Nathan la detienen y éste último la dice lo que siente pero… ¿será capaz de olvidar a John con ayuda de Nathan?

Todas las respuestas en el siguiente y último episodio ^^

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Epílogo

¡Hola! ^^

Por fin llegó el día tan esperado por muchos XD

Aquí os traigo el último episodio de esta historia inventada por mí de los X-Men.

Espero que os guste

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes mutantes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo, única y exclusivamente dicha historia, inventada, escrita y publicada por mí XDD

* * *

**Epílogo**

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Keira y John partieron de viaje al día siguiente, por la tarde, después de despedirse de todos. Pasaron los días y Nathan no dejaba que Tari se quedara triste ni un solo segundo.

-`Son tan diferentes…´-Piensa la joven.

Tari se había dado cuenta de lo diferentes que podían llegar a ser John y Nathan, tanto en forma de ser, como en la manera de besar, o dar a conocer sus sentimientos. John solía ser más impulsivo, actuaba sin pensar, y no decía nunca lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, Nathan era cariñoso, atento, tierno, no paraba de hacerla reír y la contaba prácticamente todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. El tiempo se le pasó volando, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que John y Keira se habían ido.

-¡Vaya! La última vez que los vi así era más… "Tomado por sorpresa" ¿verdad Pietro? –John, Keira, Dominik, y Pietro acababan de entrar al comedor justo cuando Nathan y Tari estaban sumergidos en un apasionado beso.

-Sin duda alguna –corrobora Plateado asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos jóvenes se separan.

-¡Vaya, habéis vuelto! –Dice entusiasmado Nathan -¿porqué no avisasteis? –se dirige hacia ellos y los abraza.

-Queríamos daros la sorpresa y resulta que es a nosotros a los que habéis sorprendido –contesta John -¿qué pasa aquí? –pregunta riendo.

-A mí también me alegra veros de regreso –dice Tari sonriendo.

-Bueno mientras haya servido de algo nuestra ausencia… -dice John dudando.

Nathan se dirige hacia Tari y la coge de la mano.

-Estamos juntos hace dos semanas –explica el joven atrayéndola hacia él, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de ella.

-¿De veras? –Dice Keira emocionada –me alegro por vosotros –sonríe.

-Sí, se la pasan todo el tiempo como si fueran dos imanes –salta Pietro riendo.

-¡Vaya! Qué pronto me olvidaste –dice John pareciendo enfadado.

Todos se echan a reír.

-Bah, eso fue pan comido –dice Nathan riendo.

-Sí, como no –exclama Dominik cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué te había dicho? ¿Eh? –salta John a Pietro.

-Tenías toda la razón –sentencia- Pero… ¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a pasar? –Pregunta sorprendido.

-Bueno… digamos que tengo ojo para estas cosas –se ríe.

A partir de ahí no volvieron a tener más enfrentamientos. Keira y Tari finalmente se hicieron grandes amigas y hasta se contaban algún que otro secreto. No volvieron a saber de Kane. Al menos sabían que por ese lado estaban seguros. Que ellos supieran no había forma de que recuperara sus poderes ¿o tal vez sí?

**FIN**

* * *

Y así fue cómo Tari hizo su sacrificio de amor por la persona que amaba, dejando que fuera feliz con otra. A pesar de que lo era todo para ella. Finalmente, con ayuda de Nathan le pudo olvidar y comenzar de nuevo.

Espero que os haya gustado. Os lo dedico a todos/as con todo mi cariño en un día tan especial.

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
